encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Renée Zellweger
'Renée Kathleen Zellweger '(/rəˈneɪ ˈzɛlwɛɡər/; born April 25, 1969) is an American actress and film producer. She has received critical acclaim and numerous accolades, including an Academy Award, a BAFTA Award, three Golden Globe Awards, and three Screen Actors Guild Awards. She established herself as one of the highest-paid Hollywood actresses by 2007,3 and was named Hasty Pudding's Woman of the Year in 2009.4 Zellweger had her first starring role in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994). She subsequently earned early acclaim with a brief, but notable appearance in Empire Records (1995), and was introduced to mainstream audiences in Jerry Maguire (1996). For Nurse Betty (2000), she won her first Golden Globe Award, and for her portrayals of Bridget Jones in the Bridget Jones film series (2001–2016), and Roxie Hart in Chicago (2002), she garnered two consecutive Academy Award nominations for Best Actress, and won her second Golden Globe for the latter. Zellweger won the Academy Award, Golden Globe Award, and BAFTA Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role of a farmer in the American Civil War film Cold Mountain (2003). She played the wife of boxer James J. Braddock in Cinderella Man (2005) and author Beatrix Potter in Miss Potter (2006).5 Roles in smaller scale films, such as Appaloosa (2008), My One and Only (2009) and Case 39 (2009), were followed by a six-year hiatus from the screen. She is set to portray Judy Garland in Judy (2019). Public image Zellweger has appeared on the covers and photo sessions of several magazines throughout her career; she appeared on the September 1997 cover of Vanity Fair,126 and in subsequent years, the list has grown to include Vogue, Detour, Allure and Harper's Bazaar.126 Zellweger often attracts attention for her style on awards shows and red carpet events,127128 specifically for her frequent use of dresses designed by Carolina Herrera,129130131132 a close friend who has worked with the actress for over 15 years after they met at a Costume Institute gala.133 She also is a frequent guest star at New York Fashion Week, among other fashion events.134135136 In April 1997, Vanity Fair named her part of "Hollywood's Next Wave of Stars".137 She was placed on E!'s "Top 20 Entertainers of 2001" list and was chosen by People magazine as one of the 50 most beautiful people in the world in 2003.138 She also ranked number 72 in the "Top 100 Celebrities" list made by Forbes in 2006,139 and the following year, she was placed at 20 among "the 20 richest women in entertainment", by the magazine.140 After Zellweger's appearance at the 21st-annual Elle magazine Women in Hollywood Awards in October 2014, there was media and social commentary that she was hardly recognizable, which resulted in speculation that she had undertaken substantial cosmetic surgery.141142 Zellweger responded, "Perhaps I look different. Who doesn't as they get older?! Ha. But I am different. I'm happy." Category:1969 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Austin, Texas Category:Actresses from Houston Category:Actresses from Texas Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Kven descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Sami descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:American voice actresses Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actress BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Katy, Texas Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:Zellweger family